


Control

by swanqueentrash



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Anon Prompt, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueentrash/pseuds/swanqueentrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why should I be the only horny one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the anon prompt:
> 
> "On a busy day when they actually have things to do Carmilla decides to tease Laura all day: a rather daring outfit, seduction eyes, lingering touches sensual moans and suggestive whispers, the full works. Laura gets like super turned on and eventually snaps and straight up flashes Carmilla because "Why should I be the only horny one?" Carmilla admits defeat. Idk how far you want to take the smut but extra points for Laura teasing Carmilla with a little orgasm control"

"Carm!" a faint whimper could be heard from the other side of the bathroom door, as Carmilla stood out of the shower and wondered closer to the noise.  
She heard footsteps walking away from her, and with a dramatic slam she opened the door and stepped through it quickly.  
Laura's back was towards her and she was sorting through a bunch of dresses that were strung out all throughout their apartment. She was muttering something about a board meeting, and how she had no time to fuss about how her girlfriend looked today. Carmilla gave a little 'ahem' and suddenly all the attention was on her.  
"Oh god, come on" Laura whined, star truck by the sight of the naked slim body standing before her.  
"You're dripping on the carpet" Laura said pointing down, rapidly turning back to the clothes whilst Carmilla attention was placed for a split second onto the floor boards.  
"I couldn't find a towel" Carmilla wasn't trying to explain herself, she knew her strutting around, bare ass naked, would frustrate the hell out of Laura.  
"You need to choose an outfit, quick" Laura ordered ignoring the creaking floorboards as Carmilla came up to rest just a few inches behind her.  
"We have..." Laura trailed of the gaze at the clock. "Shit, 15 minutes to be ready, and you're not even dressed" she scorned Carmilla.  
"I though you said you liked me better like this?" the vampire raised a curious brow. Laura didn't answer, hesitantly she started raising dresses and comparing them to Carmilla's body.  
Rolling her eyes the vampire stepped a little closer, invading Laura's personal space pressing their breasts together as she stepped around her.  
She bend down seductively, making sure that Laura would have a great view of her ass as she grabbed a slim black dress of the floor.  
Without bothering to face Laura she stood into the dress, and pulled it up to cover her naked body.  
She could hear a faint whimper come from Laura's mouth, and smiled to herself at the though of what might be going through her girlfriends mind.  
"You know we don't have to go" Carmilla turned to reveal a perfectly curved body, and large succulent breasts that were almost popping out of the ridiculously tight dress.  
"It's not like it's a mandatory attendance" Carmilla smiled as she walked ever so slowly up to face Laura. Staring into her eyes Laura could see the hunger, and the longing that the vampire was experiencing. But she had promised Perry she would be there.  
"That's a ridiculously expensive dress for a school board meeting, not to mention totally inappropriate" Laura broke from Carmilla's gaze.  
"C'mon cupcake, why do you wanna go to this meeting anyway? To keep a promise?" Carmilla spoke lightly, so that Laura would need to come within and inch of her face to be able to hear what she was saying.  
"No" Carmilla answered the question for her.  
"I think you would much rather spend the rest of the afternoon here, with my face buried in your crotch" she spoke as a hand trailed down Laura's hip to meet her right thigh.  
"Your hand entangled in my hair" with this the vampire moved her hand to draw a fistful of the blondes mane, pulling her lips in to meet her ear.  
"You, gasping my name until you forget how to speak entirely" she gave a faint whisper into Laura's ear, gently nibbling on her lobe.  
Then suddenly she was gone, over next to the shoe rack trying to find a decent pair, and Laura was heaving, her chest moving uncontrollably.  
"Carm" Laura said lightly, knowing the vampire will be able to hear her. Carmilla heard again the sound of a zipper and turned immediately to see Laura standing there naked from the waist up.  
Carmilla smiled, raising an eyebrow in question.  
Laura threw her hands in the air, her breasts moving with them, the air on her nipples making them hard. She stated angrily "Why should I be the only horny one?!".  
"Come here" Carmilla commanded reaching for her own zip and letting the dress fall around her ankles.  
"Make me" Laura challenged.  
A look flashed across Carmilla's face, a look of hunger and desire, and within a split second they are both on top of the bed, Carmilla's naked body holding Laura down.  
Again another eyebrow raise, she knew Laura was so unbelievably turned on when she did that. She could smell how wet Laura was even through her jeans.  
"No" Laura said, finding strength to pin the vampire beneath her.  
"You do not get to fuck me after the shit you just put me through" Laura whispered into Carmilla's lips.  
"You think you get to tease me with your naked body, call me names, make me so fucking wet that I forget how to breathe" Laura teased as she left small kisses trailing Carmilla's throat.  
"You don't get to do shit" she bit down, getting a yelp out of the brunette. Carmilla's nails dug into her back making Laura moan out in pleasure, and pull away quickly. Laura sat on her knees between Carmilla's legs. The vampire went to sit up only to be shoved back down onto the bed.  
When Laura hopped of the bed to stand beside her, Carmilla gave a little whine, she wanted to feel her.  
Laura undid her jean buttons, making Carmilla watch but not allowing her to assist. Than she grabbed her belt, letting her jeans hit the floor, and walked back over to sit on Carmilla's sturdy core. She yanked her hands and pressed them into the headboard. Carmilla watched her hands as Laura strung them to the metal bars near her head. Laura's nipples grazed gently over Carmilla's face as she slid down her body. The brunettes pathetic attempt to get them into her mouth made Laura snicker. She went on to place Carmilla's breasts into her mouth and bite down hard on one nipple, whilst pulling and tugging at the other one with her hand. Carmilla fought against her restraints, Laura knew very well she could break them if she wished, but that's wasn't the point of the exercise.  
Laura removed Carmilla's breast from her mouth with a large pop, and brought their lips to meet.  
"Stay" she commanded, as Carmilla's body froze.  
"Good girl" she told Carmilla resuming her journey down her body.  
As she reached Carmilla's hip bones she took a second to examine the view in front of her. Carmilla was literally dripping with desire for the young girl, and Laura felt quite privileged. It's not everyday that a centuries old vampire almost comes from you just simply kissing her.  
"Please..." Carmilla's voice cracked as she thrust her hips, attempting to get some friction.  
"Please what" Laura whispered against her. The vibrations travelling straight to Carmilla's clit.  
"Please, baby, fuck me" Carmilla gasped out as she felt Laura's lips brush a kiss over her folds.  
Laura inhaled Carmilla deeply, her scent clouding her judgement as she almost forgot what she was there to do.  
She moved away from Carmilla's pussy down to her bent knees, leaving a trail of kisses and just before she reached her center again and could hear Carmilla moan out in desperation, she started up the other leg.  
The desperation that Carmilla felt at that moment was like nothing she had ever experienced before, not in her many years of living on this planet.  
As Laura reached her moist sex once more, Carmilla pushed her hips up again. She knew that if the collage girl didn't give her what she wanted right then and there, than she would loose control.  
Laura looked up and met Carmilla's eyes as she stuck out her long a skillful tongue, and ran it ever so gently through her girlfriends folds.  
Carmilla's eyes slammed shut and her entire body erupted and she tried so desperately hard to control the spasms. Forcing Laura to pin down her legs to the bed with her muscular arms, Carmilla yelled out her girlfriends name in ecstasy.  
"Oh fuck" she managed to blurt out as Laura glided her tongue up and down Carmilla, teasing her clit and entry but never actually doing anything that could fully satisfy the vampires need.  
Then, releasing the girls pinned legs she thrust two of her magical fingers inside and Carmilla almost came from that sensation alone.  
And when Laura let out a throaty moan Carmilla could feel herself build, the pit in her stomach growing larger and larger, her head spinning to the rhythm of Laura's tongue on her clit, and right when she could feel that she was about to go over the edge the sensations stopped and she was forced to open her eyes again.  
"What, no no no no no" Carmilla protested as Laura pulled out of her.  
"You don't come until I say you do, you are not in control here, not this time. Got it?" Carmilla shook her head violently in agreement. 

"Good" Laura said gliding her fingers through Carmilla's cunt once more.  
Her hands trailed further down to cup Carmilla's ass and Laura squeezed, hard, knowing Carmilla loved it when she praised her behind.  
"I'm going to build you up again do you understand?" the girl asked seductively. Carmilla giving a gently nod once more.  
"And depending on how you act when I do, I might even let you come this time" and with those final daring words Laura dove right into Carmilla's crotch again.  
If its obedience Laura wanted, than Carmilla was damned if she wasn't going to give it. With a large high pitched moan she begged Laura again.  
"Please just fuck me, make me come, baby, make me come" she whimpered the endless cries as Laura placed her digits back inside her once more, focusing her tongue on Carmilla's clit, producing circular motions.  
The moans just kept coming, getting breathier and more high pitched each time around.  
As Carmilla could feel herself getting close once more she let out another desperate "please" in the final hope that Laura would let her come this time around.  
Laura's fingers curled inside of her brushing gently over her g-spot as she whispered "good girl' letting the vibrations collide with Camilla's clit as she brought her to an orgasm.  
Carmilla jerked at the release tearing her hands away from the headboard and ripping Laura's (well technically her) leather belt in the process.  
It took her several long minutes to come down from her high and when she did she collapsed straight into Laura's arms.  
"Well that was a kick" she giggled into Laura's shoulder. The young girl smiled and leaned down to kiss the vampire. Carmilla held a single finger up to Laura's mouth to stop them from coming into contact.  
"Ah-a-ah" she said lightly. "Your turn princess"  
"Oh no you don't" Laura said, pushing Carmilla back of her with her palm.  
"What why not? Don't tell me that didn't turn you on" Carmilla teased attempting to grab Laura's hand as she stood up of the bed and started to reach for a yellow sundress.  
As Laura squirmed out of Carmilla's grip and got dressed incredibly quickly, she shrugged and simply said:  
"We still have a board meeting to get too".

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, xx


End file.
